Asistolia
by Aoi-Joou
Summary: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra. Because Grimmjow should have known all along, in that place full of ash, Ulqiorra's heart was failing but still beating.
1. From now on

**Title: **Asistolia.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Paring:** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, (Minor) Grimmjow/Ichigo.

**Warnings: **Rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Author notes: **Please bear with me the IchiGrimm, it will be gone right away.

* * *

><p><strong>F<strong>rom now on.

**.**

"Tsk." Grimmjow frowned, ruffling his hair and trying to not lose it… bad. Still, after fifteen minutes of constant argument with the stubborn bastard, –who wouldn't give up, no matter what- you couldn't blame him, could you? "The Fuck?" He growled trough the phone.

"Just, get your damn ass over here," Ichigo answered darkly, with a very dangerous vein pounding in his forehead. "already!"

Grimmjow picked his keys and his will, giving up –he knew that tone and he wanted to get laid tonight, tank you very much- and rolled his eyes. Still holding his cell phone and searching for his jacket. Damn that woman and the stupid berry. "If you ask so sweetly, _honey_, who I'm to refuse." He replied sarcastically, before shutting the device off.

"Don't you dare to hang up on-" Ichigo started only to hear the deal tone sound, as if mocking him, in a permanent beep as response. And yeah he didn't mange to end what he was trying to say to the fucktard to not do, which was exactly what he did, but, Ichigo knew…

Grimmjow was coming.

Grimmjow would come even if there was a freaking snow storm going wild outside, because…

Ichigo stared the silver band wrapped around his ring finger- it wasn't ostentatious, just your plain normal ring and yet he had been waiting for it so long. After five years of being lovers –fuckbuddies Grimmjow had said when they started dating- this year, they were finally hooking up.

So if Ichigo wanted his future smoking-hot-husband-to-be here with him, in the day his best friend –Orihime Inoe- was giving birth to her first child…

Only to be fair, he would damn-well get it.

** i. **

"The number of the room?" "Sir." The women in white asked. She wasn't that bad, good tits and fine ass, still her pitching voice couldn't save her life, even if she had wanted.

"Told ya, already" Grimmjow repeated getting more annoyed with each passing second… "Four hundred, something."

"Can't do, sir." The nurse insisted. "Please, the number."

'Fucking bitch' Grimmjow hissed through gritted teeth. He wasn't going to call Ichigo just for the freaking room number –not when it involved getting yelled for not waiting the instructions, the other had called to give him.

Grimmjow inhaled. Right, right, he could just… "Four hundred and seven." He lied.

The nurse nodded and handed him a key.

The hell? Hotel-much? Grimmjow raised an eyebrow.

"This hospital is only for very special people." "Sir." She said professionally. "All of them are locked, and they get high privacy standards, so the key."

Yeah, fucking sissy Quincy and his fucking high standards.

He took the key, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked forward. The place, all in all was…

White.

He had lied, and that key probably wasn't the one that would serve him but once inside, he could make his way trough it, flirting or something. And he did remember that the room was for hundred somewhat so it couldn't be that far.

It wasn't much until he arrived at the level indicated, another nurse was there and then only silence.

"Hey" He said trying to catch the women's attention.

She turned.

"I got lost." He shrugged.

The nurse blushed.

Well apparently, it was going to be way simpler that he had initially thought.

**ii.**

"I believe, it's here." "Sir." The fidgety nurse said stopping in the place.

She wasn't that well built like the one in reception, but her lithe figure and long legs made up for it, really, and besides Grimmjow wasn't that picky.

"As I told you before." The women pulled a key from the bunch she carried with her, stuffed in her pockets. "This patient you are searching for was probably entered yesterday and I wasn't in charge but the only rooms that were occupied were two, so it wont be a problem to find t-them" She ended clumsily, fighting with the key and the door lock.

"Wanna help with that?" Grimmjow asked not for the intention itself but because he was getting impatient.

"I will leave you, here." She nodded. "I have to go to make my rounds, but if you need something m-more" She slurred bumbling, looking at her shoes with a faint red tint in her face.

Grimmjow smiled –yeah as if he ever smiled, not even to the berry. Smirk yes, frequently but smile, the fuck no, way to pussy. So his lips were stretched and his eyes were twitching at a vague resemblance of it but nothing more- at her then, taking the key.

She left.

About fucking time. "Tche." He scowled, opening the door, finally.

He blinked. Even outside of the room he could se the bed just fine and…

It was empty.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

**iii.**

He didn't expect what he found. Initially Grimmjow guessed the room was empty or that the patient that had been in it had died not so long ago, if the chilly aura the place emanated was anything to go by, but turned out that no, there had been an occupant, only not resting in bed, though.

A short dark-haired man wearing hospital clothes stood in front of the only window the sickly-white room seamed to have. His right palm extended over the wide glass while the other clutched at his chest hardly, his forehead pressing against the thick crystal as well.

"Have you lost something in here?" Came the deadly-cold voice, if somewhat pained still threatening.

Grimmjow only stared.

And for a moment there, the surroundings became way too familiar –so fucking white- and that voice felt like fucking going home. _"Have you lost something in here, Sexta?"_

Grimmjow felt like he was going to faint and had to lean in the wall to keep his legs from giving in. The fuck?

**.**

[So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,  
>blue skies from pain.]<p>

* * *

><p>Review Please?<p> 


	2. Black and white

**Title: **Asistolia.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

**Paring:** Grimmjow/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow; (Minor) Grimmjow/Ichigo.

**Warnings: **Rating is for something just not yet though.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama.

**Author notes: **I guess, err... kind of the story writing itself without my help? I dunno where this is going... kinda. Please bear with me the IchiGrimm, it will be gone right away... almost, but it will be.

**i. **_Flashback._

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>lack and white

**.**

His knocks in the door had been rather brusque but fuck all the humans' rules of politeness and shit.

After a while, though. The door opened slightly and Ichigo stood there slightly surprised to see him –the bastard hadn't thought he would die that easy, had he?

"You?" The shinigami stared wide-eyed. "What the-?"

"I can make it return." His voice sounded strained and rough, cutting in –he was tired and he didn't have enough spiritual power to keep sustaining this human body anymore.

"Your hollow at least," He pressed, leaning in the wall next to ichigo's door frame. This was his only chance and he had to make it work… somehow, before passing out. Dammit. "The Zanpakutou, ain´t in my hands, though." He was panting now.

Ichigo stoped -how had the espada known?- and narrowed his eyes, distrust gleaming in his gaze, not enough to adopt a fighting stance -given Grimmjow appearance was laughable- but still caution-full. "Make it quick." He said then, crossing his arms -there was nothing more to lose...

"Tche." Grimmjow tightened his fists, his focus blurring. "Fucking shinigami" he hissed, complying. "There's a form but…" Grimmjow smirked at this, all teeth and bloodlust and raged clothes. On the brighter side of the things… well, if all worked according to plans, he could always revive his old pleasurable acquaintance with the red head –that had been a good fuck, hadn't been worth his arm, though. "Ya will need me from that."

Ichigo frowned –judging his options, having a war within himself.

And after what seemed an eternity...

"Fine." Ichigo conceded, a smirk spreading in his own lips just as well -his eyes though, just as guarded as the begining- "Just so ya know, I took pity on scared little kitties" He added mockingly.

"Listen here, ya, little piece of shit." Grimmjow growled, turning to hit the other part of the wall with his hands clenched hard –leaving Ichigo trapped between himself and the closed door behind.

"I-" He continued and was just about to make a threat, a very gory one to say, when it happened…

"_I would advice_ _you to_ _stop your shameful ordeal, sexta. That, if you still preserve a minimum of pride in you."_

And, here was when Grimmjow jumped and waked and what the fuck?

He was sure that last part hadn't gone like that –the berry had taken him in after all and Ulquiorra had been dead all along.

He stared at his surroundings. Still fucking white and now he was also part of the decoration, it seemed… if the change in his clothes and the needle in his arm –in his blood- was anything to go by. The bed was soft at least.

Blood, he thought. What he had been and no longer was…

He shook his head -the green.

The green had done it, quite simple as that. That man and his eyes -he had seen a flash of green right there in those eyes before all went dark- as well as the voice that had sounded so much like…

**i.**_ "The reasons are highly insignificant to me, Sexta." Ulquiorra stated, stoic –lifeless green eyes regarding him with analytic process- and yet the force in his grip when he slammed him against one of the multiple walls of Las noches, Grimmjow was sure was the one of a much disrupted opponent._

_"Ya fucking pissed ´cause I ain´t yar little bitch anymore." Grimmjow spat, heaving –frustrated- and with his neck about to break. _

_Paper pale fingers tightened even more at the sound of his words. He didn't have any air left to keep holding on and the crushing unleashed reiatsu of the Cuarta was starting have its effects on him. Fucking son of a-_

_"The shinigami," Ulquiorra paused at this, impassively. To then lean closer and whisper coldly in his ear. "Aizen-sama has ordered his annihilation by my hands."_

_And then Grimmjow felt the so much desired air hit finally his abused lungs as the pressure in his neck loosened and colossal reiatsu retracted back at his owner. __He fell afterwards –back sliding the wall- and remained seated, trying to focus his gaze with his breath still unsteady._

Humans he had been told –sometime ago just before de the deed and surely afterwards as well- were, frail, weak… custom-made and yet complex creatures.

The things they sow were a trick from light if only to escape the monochrome...

It's been eight freaking years awkward as hell, trying to learn –so many things… human things- how to watch trough black and white that Grimmjow´s eyes have forgotten how to see in color.

A glassy shade of green –deep and rich and distant-

Grimmjow ruffled his hair –hysterically- with the hand that didn't had the needle in it, closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

So fucking green.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra stared at the papers in front of his eyes –glacial green, reading calmly although efficiently– and nodded, as he was given another ton of the same to keep signing.<p>

"That will be all, Cifer-sama" The nurse said, politely –almost shyly at the strange yet frightening patron.

He handed back the papers and slipped inside the black coat he had arrived in, unforgivable winter was this season, after all. –his clothes already changed, black slacks and long sleeves white t-shirt.

"I have a request." He said still, at the nurse fidgeting and folding all the forms he had filled for his staying in the hospital.

She blinked and proceeded to bob her head repeatedly, albeit bungling. "O-of course, sir."

"If it happens," He ceased, turning and looking at the opened doors of the reception -snow was falling quietly outside. "a man asking for my situation or home-direction, I apply to silence if you will."

"Y-yes, discretion… I got it, sir." She replied as if she was in the army and not in a health-care center.

He only contemplated her sideways, before nodding once again –shoving his hands inside the coat to began and advance at the door.

**.**

[Blue skies from pain?]

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
